Thomas makes a fake lockdown drill and gets grounded
Characters Thomas-David/Evil Genius/Zack Thomas's teacher-Kendra Principal-Alan Teacher-Kate Thomas's mom-Kimberly News Anchor, Lucy McCall, Ashley-Susan Thomas's dad-Diesel Plot Thomas gets himself into a lot of trouble for making a fake lockdown drill. Transcript Thomas's teacher: Today, we're going to review the movie Madeline and the Gypsies. Thomas: Can I go to the the bathroom? Thomas's teacher: Yes. (at office) Principal: Time for lunch. Thomas: Now it's time to make a fake lockdown drill. First to make my voice sound like Alan. (censored) Thomas (Alan's voice): Pulling on my vocal cords really hurts this time. Now to make it. Attention students, there's a burglar in the hallway. Please hide under your desks for safety. (back to normal voice) Now to go back to the room. Teacher: Why are you in the hallways when there's a burglar in the hallway? I'm sorry but the desks are full. Principal (over intercom): Attention students, it was reported that there was no burglar in the hallways. You can get out of your desks. Find that one that made the fake lockdown and bring him home. (at office) Principal: I caught you! You pulled your vocal cords to make yourself sound like me and made a prank lockdown drill! That act will not only get you arrested but it will also get you suspended! (in car) Thomas's mom: Thomas, it's your own fault! How dare you trick the students by making a fake lockdown drill! Thomas: I was only trying to make it as a joke! Thomas's mom: That's not a joke! Thomas: It's no joke when I destroy the car! (out of the car) Thomas's mom: Get off the wheel! You are so... (explosion) Thomas's mom: Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa! (News studio) News Anchor: This is me, Susan. Right now, a man named Thomas made a fake lockdown. With me is the principal. Tell me what happened. Principal: I was eating my lunch I got from Dairy Queen until Thomas out of nowhere made a fake lockdown drill. He is so suspended forever. He even upset some students! News Anchor: Thanks, with me is Lucy Samantha McCall and Ashley Heather Johnson. Lucy, tell me what happened. Lucy: Well, Ashley and I were learning about the movie Tammy when Thomas out of the blue false reported that there was a burglar in the hallway. Ashley: When we hid under our desks, it was a prank. News Anchor: Thanks. Hours later, another incident occured. When Kimberly, Thomas's mom was driving him home from school, he took it a bit too far when he made her crash the car. Let me take you to the scene. (at scene) News Anchor: As you can see, the car is on fire, no one was hurt except for Kimberly. Kimberly tell me what happened? Thomas's mom: Well, I was driving my son Thomas home from school when he took hold of the steering wheel! I tried to stop him but it was too late! The car exploded! I was fine but not injured! That was even worse after he destroyed Taco Bell! Before my son and I watched the news, I said, "You're definitely standing!" When he started to speak, I commanded him to stand but he knocked me down! It was $1200 for the school and $500 for the damages of the car! Thomas's dad (overhearing the news as he was watching TV): $1700? That's more than the price of the house! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! He will be so grounded! Category:Grounded Stuff